


Cancer

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angelo is back, M/M, Rescue, Resurrection, Saint Seiya - Freeform, bitch, dead, gold - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Deathmask n'avait pas toujours été l'espèce de cinglé que tous connaissaient, seulement beaucoup l'ont oublié. Beaucoup? Oui, mais pas tous: Aphrodite et Shura se souviennent, eux.Et que des reproches soient encore fait au Chevalier du Cancer, alors ça non, Shura lui, il en a raz la casquette!





	Cancer

Cancer:  
Cette semaine: Tellement de possibilités! Vous reprenez votre vie en main.

Quand les chevaliers étaient revenus dans leur temple juste après leur résurrection, le seul qui n'avait pas reconnu sa maison, ç'avait été Death Mask, plus aucun visage de ses précédents meurtres n'étaient présent.  
Il était alors cherché des blocs de pierres et avait commencé a sculpter chaque visage dans chaque bloc. Pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui, il se souvienne.  
Et puis, il y avait eu la dispute avec Aphrodite. Ils étaient pareils au fond, tout les deux aussi bornés. Aphrodite lui disait que ça servait a rien ce qu'il faisait a part à se torturer un peu plus le ciboulot, et lui, il disait le contraire.  
Du coup, a présent cela faisait environ une semaine que Death Mask restait seul dans son temple a sculpté dans la pierre, a être un insociable a ne parler a personne, a peine sortir pour aller chercher de quoi manger, et la liste était assez longue.  
Et, de voir Death Mask comme ça, ça faisait de la peine a Aphrodite ainsi qu'à Shura. Pour Aphrodite, tout le monde dans le Sanctuaire comprenait, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, étaient aussi semblables, et avaient les mêmes défauts. Mais... Pour Shura, les gens ne comprenaient pas. Il n'y avait que certain, comme Aphrodite qui se souvenait...  
Quand ils étaient gosses, les trois étaient arrivés à peu près en même temps. Ils avaient tirés une de ses tronches pendant tout le voyage, et une fois arrivés, et qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient dans le même bled' pourris a suivre un entraînement, la première chose qu'avait fait Death Mask, c'avait été de critiquer Aphrodite, a cause de son physique efféminé, ses cheveux longs entre autre. Aphrodite s'était alors vexé, et ils avaient commencés a se battre... D'abord verbalement puis physiquement. Ç'avait été Shura qui les avait arrêtés alors que même les anciens chevaliers d'ors n'y arrivaient pas: à ce moment-là, Shura ne parlait pas un mot de grecque, et la seule langue qu'il parlait c'était l'espagnol. Quant a Death Mask, il parlait italien et connaissait les rudiments du grecques et pour Aphrodite c'était la même chose sauf qu'il parlait suédois et non italien. Le petit Shura tout innocent de cette époque-là, avait alors demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait revoir son chien, parce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Les deux enfants avaient alors arrêtés de se battre et Death Mask, lui avait alors dit : " Il est partit dans un très beau endroit où il sera très heureux..." Shura n'avait pas tout compris a la phrase, mais a ce moment-là, Death Mask s'était alors promis de le protéger de quelque façon que ça soit.  
Et puis, petit à petit, Death Mask, Aphrodite et Shura étaient devenus inséparables. Mais... Death Mask était de moins en moins présent car il prenait les missions de tuerie de Shura en plus des siennes. Shura l'avait découvert et ils s'étaient engueulés tout les deux. Assurément, ça n'a pas empêché Death Mask de continuer de faire ce genre de mission a la place de Shura, et Shura lui en voulait de faire ce genre de chose, mais malgré tout, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Et puis, ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivé des bronzes au Sanctuaire. Ils sont tous les trois morts, inséparables mêmes dans la mort... Ironique, n'est-ce pas?  
Mais malgré tout cela, aucun des deux n'a fait le premier pas pour se réconcilier. Jusqu'à ce jour tout du moins.  
Ce jour-là, ç'avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour Shura. Lui qui était d'un naturel calme, ou même froid... Là, il avait littéralement explosé. Il avait même réduit a l'état de poussière un bâtiment entier.  
Pour la énième fois, Death Mask avait été critiqué. Le Cancer n'avait rien répliqué, ne voyant pas l'intérêt, comme d'habitude. Mais, il avait été prononcé les mots de trop. Les mots de trop pour Shura. On avait reproché a Death Mask toutes ces tueries qu'il avait commise, et le fait qu'il était trop bizarre, cinglé, schizo... Comme d'habitude en soit. Mais en plus, on avait rajouté qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être ressuscité, parce que soit disant il ne le méritait pas. Et Death Mask qui s'était marrer, en disant que peut être bien qu'il ne le méritait pas... Ça, ça n'avait pas du tout plu a Shura. Le Capricorne savait que le Cancer n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même, mais qu'il l'entende de sa propre bouche... Ça l'avait plus que mît en pétard. Il avait failli tué le pauvre apprenti qui avait fait l'erreur de dire ceci, en détruisant en même temps le bâtiment dans lequel tous se trouvait, et engueulant en passant aussi le Cancer. Jamais, on n'avait vu le chevalier du Capricorne lever la voix aussi haut. Et pourtant dieu sait ce qui avait été vu...  
Ç'avait été Aphrodite qui était intervenu avant qu'il n'y est un mort, et qui avait calmé Shura. Death Mask était resté complément ahuris devant Shura qui prenait sa défense. Sa défense a lui.  
Athéna avait alors demandée aux deux chevaliers, celui du Capricorne et du Cancer, de venir pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils s'étaient tout les deux agenouillés devant leur Déesse, et elle avait commencé alors son discours par:

"- Chevaliers, Shura... Death Mask."

Shura l'avait alors coupé, chose que jamais il n'aurait osé faire s'il n'était pas aussi en pétard:

"- Il a un nom, merde! Et son prénom, c'est pas Death Mask ou je sais pas quelle connerie, c'est Angelo."

Ainsi Angelo était de retour.


End file.
